


Desolation Row

by thegamed



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 10000 - 15000 words, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг "Бойцовского клуба" в мире Стар Трека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desolation Row

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор текста - marroniere.  
> Фик написан на командный челлендж «Родденберри vs Абрамс» на «ArhivST».

_Бессонница – это очень серьезно. Все вокруг кажется таким  
далеким, копией, снятой с копии, сделанной с еще одной  
копии. Бессонница встает вокруг как стена: ты не можешь ни  
до чего дотронуться, и ничто не может дотронуться до тебя._  
Чак Паланик, "Бойцовский клуб"

 

Итак, все начинается с Паланика. Спросите, зачем я сел читать такое старье? А я вам скажу - классика никогда не устаревает. Особенно если в библиотеку вашего корабля не загружают художественных книг, написанных меньше сотни лет назад.  
"Энтерпрайз" похож на общество потребления конца двадцатого не больше, чем на гарем императора клингонов, но тут тоже есть, отчего почувствовать себя ущербным убогим винтиком общественной машины. Ты живешь по расписанию, вынужден жрать еду из репликатора, носить шмотки из репликатора, спать на реплицированном белье в стандартных каютах, даже задницу подтирать - и то бумагой из репликатора. Гамма-смена считается ночной просто потому, что становится немного темнее, все равно добрая половина корабля на ногах, а звезды мы и так видим круглые сутки. Удивительно, как я до сих пор не выжег сетчатку на посту перед главным монитором.  
Через пару месяцев на корабле наружу вылезают все твои страхи, от которых не удалось избавиться при обучении: латентная клаустрофобия, бытовая ксенофобия, Синдром Пингвина - в особо запущеных случаях. Научники первыми начинают лезть на стенку, когда их долго не отпускают в увольнение. Все набивают свои комнаты сувенирами с родины, и еще хорошо, если это Земля, а не какая-нибудь колония третьей волны заселения, где из всей культуры - одинаковые картиночки с изображением моря и чаек восемь на десять, которые вручную делают на продажу для планет, жители которых ни хрена в прекрасном не смыслят. Вот только сувениры выдыхаются, истираются и теряют значение, когда ты видишь их годами дважды в сутки - после того, как встал в дурном настроении - и перед тем как лечь спать с мыслью "наконец-то еще один день прошел".  
Консервная банка слева, справа, спереди, сзади, под тобой и над тобой.  
Шпроты в банке. Рыбы в аквариуме.  
Все цепляются за свои странности, чтобы не поддаться мучающей их внутренней истерике или тотальной, неизбежной, всеобъемлющей скуке.  
Спок никогда не пьет кофе - вовсе не потому, что вулканцы не любят, просто он сам же лично провозит его в расщепленном состоянии и боится облучиться этим дерьмом. Рэнд регулярно ноет, что ее новый тональник четырнадцатого федеративного стандарта снова оказался с комочками из-за плохого образца, а тринадцатый не подходит ей по цвету. Скотти погружен в технические журналы, не удивлюсь, если он дрочит на голофото с антикварными поршневыми двигателями. Маккой плюется от искусственного виски и признает только то, что он без ведома капитана производит в своей лаборатории. В результате довольно опасной процедуры, которая, пойди что-то не так, с легкостью разнесет всю пятую палубу.  
Кстати о Маккое.  
\- Нет, - говорит доктор, внося на вытянутой руке полупрозрачный скан моего мозга с цветными разводами и белыми облачками, в которых я, конечно, ничего не смыслю. - Все как у младенца - и спать вы, мистер Сулу, должны точно так же.  
Маккой переводит взгляд на меня и поджимает губы.  
\- Поэтому никакого снотворного, никаких транквилизаторов, никаких гипоспреев. Лучше походите в спортзал на три-четыре часика в день, тогда я посмотрю, как вы запоете. Поиграйте в шахматы со Споком - изрядно напрягает мозг. Сходите в кружок радиолюбителей, расскажите о своем горе - вас обязательно неправильно поймут. - Я вздыхаю и смотрю на него несчастными глазами. После доброй минуты игры в гляделки он смягчается и, оглянувшись по сторонам, тихо произносит: - Хотя мой вам совет, лучше попробуйте с Ухурой.  
Спасибо, доктор, это было исключительно полезно.  
Потому что Ухура на меня не смотрит. Обычно Ухура строит глазки Чехову, пока капитан глазеет на задницу Спока.

Ухура смотрит сквозь меня, как будто я - не Хикару Сулу, парень, которого она постоянно видит на мостике, с которым ей довелось работать, а маленькое полупрозрачное желто-черное облако даже не космической, что там, вполне себе земной пыли. Честно говоря, Ухура стреляет своими густо и ярко подведенными глазами в сторону Чехова. А он улыбается одними уголками губ, так что замечаю это только я. Казалось бы, меня в этот момент совсем не существует.  
Ухура - полная противоположность интенданту Рэнд. Дженис Рэнд вся как струна, с прямыми плечами, нервно поджатыми губами, бедрами, на которые и смотреть-то нечего, лисьим носом. Ухура вся словно состоит из плавных линий. У нее большая ладная грудь и бедра широкие, как на картинах художников возрождения с уродливыми жирными бело-рыжими бабами, обладательницами покатых плеч и выбритых лбов. Вот только у Ухуры все немного по-другому. Широкие бедра на секунду завораживают меня, заставляют задуматься о том, кого же и когда я в последний раз трахал. Чертов доктор, он знал, что советует.  
Воспоминания получаются не очень утешительные. Ну, не те воспоминания, которые вы будете с удовольствием перебирать в своих мыслях со скуки. Слишком острые коленки, орионская зеленая кожа. Орионка царапает мои плечи и называет меня чужим именем, а я кончаю даже быстрее, чем старшеклассник, а потом у меня долго не встает.  
Павел считает, что это нервное. Работа, все дела, говорит он.  
Работа, говорит он, все дела. Конечно же, врет.  
Мы уже больше года работаем вместе, и я готов сожрать самый мерзкий цветок, который только можно найти в ботанической лаборатории, тот, с Омеги-девять, который пахнет гнилым мясом, если Павел Чехов хоть раз сталкивался в своей жизни со всеми этими проблемами.  
Его всегда ждут в чьей-то там постели.  
Меня - нет.  
Я должен был бы завидовать.  
Тайлер так и считает: ты должен бы завидовать, придурок.  
А я то ли не могу, то ли не хочу.  
\- Тебе некого трахать, - как-то раз сказал мне Тайлер, помолчал немного и добавил, - совсем некого.  
Я тогда ему ничего не ответил.  
Чехов, сказал мне Тайлер, вот Чехов - другое дело.  
Я заметил, что удивляюсь, как его только не тошнит от собственной популярности у баб. Головокружение от успеха и все такое.  
Тайлер заявил, что я просто неудачник, и, разозленный, ушел куда-то в никуда. Да хер его знает, куда тогда он ушел.  
Паршивое утро на паршивом мостике.  
У меня глаза болят от недосыпа. Я просил Маккоя всадить мне в шею пару кубиков таурина, чтобы я так и не заснул на приборной панели, но доктор вместо этого пообещал мне пинок под зад. То ли у Маккоя таурин закончился, то ли это все паршивая шутка.  
Спазмом желудок сворачивается в трубочку от энергетиков.  
Взглядом выцепляю: Чехов, кривя свои какие-то совершенно девчоночьи блядские розовые губы, щурится, смотрит на экран, а на экране звезды и какая-то хуйня, которой я отсюда не вижу. В руке у Чехова дымится бумажная чашка кофе из репликатора: бумага из репликатора, кофеин из репликатора.  
Уже даже совсем не смешно осознавать, что вся наша еда и эти милые голубые стаканчики сделаны из серой вонючей слизи, которую все уклончиво называют биосырьем. Биосырье выглядит, как говно, и пахнет, как говно. В кофе Чехова глюкоза и недосинтезированная лактоза, как биолог по первому образованию говорю. Казалось бы, эта хуевина живет своей жизнью.  
Капитан Кирк сегодня играет в мистера Серьезность: он царственно откидывается на спинку своего кресла, отдает сухие команды Споку, и даже в первый раз месяца за два или три прогоняет Скотти с мостика, потому что не положено. Периодически он обращает внимание и на нас с Чеховым, и тогда суровый капитанский взгляд буравит мне спину, впиваясь где-то между лопаток.  
Очевидно, вчера на капитана наорали седеющие нервные мужики из командования. Каждый из нас от кого-то получает коленом под задницу, вопрос только в том, с какой периодичностью и насколько серьезно. Рядовые и интенданты попадают под раздачу чаще всех и по мелочи. Офицеры - раз в неделю-две. Скотти - только в исключительных случаях, когда капитану опять мотивационно напоминают с Земли, что он бесполезный криворукий мудак и не умеет руководить людьми. Скотти - главный инженер. У него почти депутатская неприкосновенность, но, даже если он и получает коленом под задницу, не слишком обижается на капитана. У этих двоих что-то типа родства душ.  
Капитан Кирк и Спок начинают беспокоиться, когда Федерация обещает заслать кого-то из своих экспертов на корабль с проверкой. Это бывает раза два или от силы три в год.  
Чехов нервничает - видимо, во всем виноват суровый капитанский взгляд.  
Когда я оглядываюсь, мне видна спина, затылок и тонкая шея Ухуры.  
Тайлер считает: женщине с такой тонкой нежной шеей понравится, если ты попытаешься ее слегка придушить в постели.  
Тайлер, похоже, знает все, что в свое время как-то проскочило мимо меня.  
\- Тогда, мистер Спок, - доносится до меня голос капитана, - нужно будет обсудить этот вопрос вечером.  
Ухура и Чехов изо всех сил стараются не захихикать. Что за вопрос, я прослушал.  
Вся смена так и проходит: задница Спока, нагнувшегося над сканером пространства, мы, изображающие напряженную работу, и капитан, который смотрит куда-то в пространство - то ли силится разглядеть результаты, которые выдает сканер, то ли рассматривает задницу коммандера, как всегда.

В последние ночи я совсем не сплю. Начинается все с того, что я час или два ворочаюсь в своей постели, а на ум идут всякие мерзкие штуки вроде жирянки, которую выращивают в клингонских колониях. Когда вы прилипнете к ее трехметровым пахнущим мертвечиной толстым листьям, она высосет все, что в вас было, а кости и сухая корочка оставшейся кожи абсорбируются под действием кислот и щелочи в слизи за неделю-две. Ваши кишки, селезенка и легкие переварятся первыми. Затем мозг и глаза. Затем мышечные ткани. Зубы и хрящи в последнюю очередь. Все пищеварение у клингонской жирянки вынесено напоказ.  
Потом ко мне приходит Тайлер. Он много говорит, все что-то советует мне и трет свой шрам, большой уродливый шрам через всю скулу.  
Тайлер считает, что я никчемен.  
Тайлер считает, что там, откуда он пришел, люди не такие.  
\- А откуда ты пришел? - спрашиваю я. - Филиппины? Таиланд? Япония?  
Он только качает головой и называет меня придурком.  
Сам он придурок.  
К четырем часам утра или к половине четвертого я встаю, спина нещадно болит, а глаза хочется выдавить пальцами. На прикроватном столике скапливаются стаканы с водой, которую я так и не выпил, а в воде пыль и какие-то жирные пятнышки на поверхности - давно бы пора вылить.  
Иногда я дрочу, представляя себе Ухуру, как Ухура сосет мне, но почти тут же эта картинка в моей голове сменяется другой, где Чехов трахает ее в задницу в своей каюте, и охота дрочить пропадает.  
Доктор был неправ. Да доктор вообще мудак такие советы давать.  
К семи утра у меня под глазами прочно залегают темные мешки, и выгляжу я, как будто уже умер, а кремировать мой труп забывают вот уже третий день как.  
Когда тем же вечером я сообщаю об этом Скотти, он только фыркает.  
Скотти готов засунуть мне в задницу все мои проблемы.  
\- Серьезно, - жалуюсь я, - парни. Парни, это пиздец какой-то.  
\- Не нравится? - спрашивает Скотти и выжидающе смотрит на меня своими острыми цепкими глазами.  
\- Не нравится, - киваю.  
\- Ну так пей больше, - советует он мне.  
\- Я и так пью.  
Как будто он не знает.  
Я взял за привычку прятать под подушкой бутылку хорошего джина. Без тоника. Ну как хорошего. На этом чертовом корабле, в этом чертовом синтезированном царстве хуйни из репликатора, понятие "хороший алкоголь" как-то нивелируется.  
Когда джина нет, сойдет и ром.  
Я и так пью, говорю я Скотти, а он только отвечает:  
\- Значит, пьешь мало. Чем больше примешь на грудь - тем легче жить будет.  
Кевин Райли и урод по фамилии Де Салль, имени которого я не помню, урод со словно высеченным из куска кирпича лицом прирожденного спортсмена и законченного идиота, согласно гогочут.  
Чехов уже успел надраться так, что вряд ли он вспомнит свое имя. Когда он пьян, он обычно тихий, если его не злить.  
На розовых губах Чехова блуждает мечтательная улыбка. Темные ресницы, длиннее, чем накладные у моей сестры, отбрасывают тень.  
Вам, наверное, хотелось бы думать, что сейчас Чехов вспоминает о Земле и о доме, но вот нихрена подобного. На самом деле вспоминает он о том, как какая-нибудь научница отсасывала ему вчера или этим утром, между сменами.  
Судя по тому, как вдруг омрачается рожа моего лучшего друга, я догадываюсь: а вот он вспомнил про то, что пару дней назад разругался с Мартой Лэндон.  
Может быть, Скотти и прав: пить надо больше.  
Де Салль и Райли обсуждают капитана Кирка. Говорят, мудло и пидорас. Чехов дышит на меня водкой, апельсиновым соком и своими антидепрессантами, а антидепрессанты он запивает только водкой и совершенно уверен, что с ним ничего не случится.  
Кто угодно может отравиться концентирированным клонопином, кодеином и всем остальным дерьмом из гипошприца. Кто угодно может отравиться дозой чистого эндорфина в лечебных целях, если запивать ее кретинским сорокаградусным коктейлем, только не офицеры "Энтерпрайза", почему-то уверен Чехов.  
Все дерьмовое, что случается, случается с кем угодно, но не с нами. Да что там Чехов, в этом уверены все, кроме нашей Службы Безопасности. Все дерьмовое случается с краснорубашечниками из Службы Безопасности.  
\- Наверное, я виноват, - жалуется Чехов.  
\- Утром ты скажешь, что ты этого не говорил, и вообще-то, вела себя как идиотка Марта, - напоминаю ему я.  
И на секунду, на какой-то момент между голографическим плакатом, с которого нам улыбаются полуголые девочки из Техаса и Тенесси и совсем голые - с десятка отсталых планет, недавно вступивших в Федерацию, и подсыхающим пятном пролитого орионского бренди, между рассыпанными орешками и мерно гудящим репликатором мне становится настолько тошно, настолько невыносимо, что хочется закричать. О всех тех мерзостях, которые мы натворили, о всем том, что снится мне в кошмарах, о всем украденном и проебанном, о всем, о чем врет мне Тайлер, и я понимаю, что дальше будет только хуже.  
После четвертого стакана я стучу кулаком по столу и смаргиваю злые слезы.  
Сквозь туман слышно, как меня успокаивает Скотти.  
Его рука на моем плече чувствуется чем-то тяжелым, сухим и холодным.

Я знакомлюсь с Тайлером всего лишь за пару недель до того. Я еду в столовую, он - на четвертую палубу, и путь из правой гондолы к жилым отсекам кажется бесконечным.  
Спросите, зачем мне было нужно в правую гондолу?  
Все очень просто: там Скотти хранит алкоголь на черный день. Это не на тот, когда закончили срочный ремонт, и последняя бутылка уже распита, не на тот, когда требуется немедленно реанимировать Маккоя после внеплановой операции на андорианском сердце, не на тот, когда трибблы сожрали все запасы водки и размножились больше обычного (водка, к вашему сведенью, очень калорийный продукт; а я знаю это, потому что это знает Чехов). Для всех подобных случаев есть отдельные запасы. Это, может быть, на тот, когда мистер Спок заржет в полный голос. Чтобы до такого дошло, понадобится еще не одна тысяча световых лет пути, поэтому я начинаю с самой дальней заначки, пропажу которой не обнаружат еще долго.  
Бутылка оттягивает сумку в моей руке, турболифт жалобно пощелкивает, встречаясь с новыми этажами и секторами.  
Тайлер больше похож на Хидэеси, чем на настоящего Тайлера, если, конечно, настоящим можно назвать изображение на обложке книги, скопированное с кадра из фильма, снятого по книге, придуманной человеком пару веков назад. Впрочем, кто знает, как оно изменилось, сотни раз пройдя сквозь бумагу, микрочипы, кинопленку, чьи-то головы, ячейки памяти, редактор изображений и типографию. Возможно, тот, самый первый Тайлер в голове писателя был именно таким - приземистым, широкоплечим, с некрасивым лицом. И очень разговорчивым.  
Тайлер всю дорогу что-то мне объясняет: как он долго не мог попасть на борт из-за неполадок в транспортаторе после ионного шторма, как наконец попал и как мгновенно ему осточертела изнанка жизни в космосе, вся одинаковая, будь то последнее мелкое торговое суденышко или корабль класса "Конституция". О том, что странно, что мы до сих пор не виделись, хотя его смены на мостике идут сразу же после моих, ах да, он же наш новый рулевой. Еще один. Это известие приводит меня в окончательное уныние: мало того, что я не могу спать, так меня еще и оставили без работы. Извини, чувак, говорит Тайлер, местный врач считает, у тебя проблемы со здоровьем, так что дополнительную смену никак.  
Ну конечно, думаю я, дополнительную смену мне нельзя, зато вы растреплете на весь корабль, почему и что мне нельзя, с большим удовольствием.  
Только никому ни слова, Кристина, врачебная тайна.  
Конечно, доктор.  
Джим. Знаешь, Джим, у нас тут такая проблема.  
Боунз, я все понял.  
Мистер Спок, можно вас на секундочку? Это по поводу расписания дежурств.  
Как скажете, капитан.  
Старшина, почему новый график до сих пор не готов?  
Ой, девочки, меня просто завалили работой, чуть мозги не сломала, пока придумала, как быть без Хикару.  
А что с ним?  
Доктор тут опять ругался, что ходят тут всякие со своей бессонницей, а Хикару же совсем не может спать, капитан боится, что он будет невнимателен за пультом управления. А тут клингоны ка-ак нападут.  
И хихиканье, мерзкое такое тоненькое хихиканье, как будто атака клингонов - это рождественская елка с конфетами и сахарными ангелочками, а я - сияющая хреновина у нее на макушке.  
Впрочем, дальше мне становится уже совсем не до того, видит кто-то или не видит, знает или не знает, шепчется ли за моей спиной, потому что больше всего на свете хочется вскрыть себе череп и получить дозу снотворного прямо в мозг.  
\- Чувак, - говорит Тайлер, - вид у тебя, как у куска собачьего дерьма.  
Я даже вздрагиваю, потому что пока все трезвые, на "Энтерпрайзе" таких слов не услышишь.  
\- Но это поправимо, - говорит он. - Сам увидишь, - подмигивает и исчезает в открывшихся дверях лифта.  
Внутрь набиваются люди - все они едут жрать синтетическое подобие еды, копии копий копий образцов, когда-то бывших настоящим кофе, настоящими спагетти, настоящими стейками, настоящим тофу, только было все это давно и неправда.

\- Марта, - говорит Кевин Райли.  
\- Марта, - вторит ему Де Салль так, как будто на нас наконец-то напали клингоны.  
\- О, Марта, - рассеянно замечает Чехов и продолжает обсуждать с кем-то из инженеров, какого черта мистер Спок на днях дал повышение пяти своим научникам, и с чего вдруг Спок так расщедрился.  
У Марты Лэндон лицо под тональником федеративного стандарта красное и опухшее. Глаза тоже красные, тоже опухшие и густо подведены. Рассказывают, она четвертый день плачет. Да-да. Лейтенант из службы безопасности, куда баб и вовсе почти не берут, - и плачет. Четвертый день.  
Чехов трахал ее полгода, рекордный для него срок. Может быть, жениться обещал; у Чехова вообще очень хорошо получается обещать, особенно жениться, и строит планы совместного будущего он тоже очень убедительно, а его девочки верят.  
Павел трахал ее полгода, а потом говорит, прости, не срослось вот.  
Марта смотрит на него укоризненно, врет, что беременна, все дела, а Павел ей отвечает, иди в лазарет, Маккой тебе аборт сделает и никому не скажет.  
К Маккою она сходила, но вот только не аборт делать, а за той бурдой, которую он гонит, пока никто не видит, из ягод, выращенных в ботаническом саду. Все эти четыре дня Марта Лэндон напивалась, рыдала, трезвела, снова напивалась, снова рыдала, рассказывала своим подружкам о том, как, когда и в каких позах они с Чеховым еблись, снова трезвела.  
Сейчас Марта сидит за соседним столом, руки у нее дрожат, а я ковыряю вилкой в своей яичнице с беконом и все думаю, зачем, да какого черта. Пиздец - это не когда вас всех продают в рабство к ромуланцам. Пиздец - это когда ваш соевый бекон на вкус как кукурузные хлопья. Биосырье делают из сои и еще чего-то.  
Желтый блестящий глазок яичницы укоризненно смотрит на меня с тарелки.  
Струя горячего соевого молока с шипением льется в чей-то кофе.  
Чехов сосредоточен в своем идиотском занятии: он топит кусочки сахара в своем чае один за другим, как маленькие айсберги, разглядывая, как они уходят под воду.  
\- Сволочь, - говорит Марта и смотрит на меня, - сука.  
\- Кто сволочь, я?  
\- Не ты, Хикару, а твой друг.  
Павел размешивает сахар в своем чае.  
\- Да как угодно, пупсичек.  
\- Гори в аду, - она поджимает губы и смотрит на Чехова таким взглядом, будто лично готова сжечь моего лучшего друга заживо на адском костре.  
\- Дуреха ты, - практически ласково журит ее Скотти.  
Чехов хмыкает.  
\- Да что уж там, говори прямо: тупая пизда.  
И не успевает договорить - Марта швыряет в него тарелку с чьим-то завтраком. Чехов уворачивается, и тарелка со звоном разбивается о край стола, а пахнущий протеиновыми добавками кусок непонятно чего впечатывается мне в лицо.  
\- Охуеть, - говорю.  
Происходящее сейчас вы бы даже в театре абсурда не увидели. Чехов орет на свою бывшую. Марта орет на Чехова в ответ. Де Салль орет потому, что ему не дают спокойно пожрать. Райли орет потому, что там где Де Салль, там и Райли. Маккой орет, что Марта сумасшедшая идиотка, и сейчас он всадит ей гипоспрей с успокоительным, если она не заткнется. Потом к ним присоединяется Кирк и орет, что сумасшедшие идиоты все, и что всех он отправит на гауптвахту на неделю. Спок собачкой ходит за капитаном среди орущих, сложив руки на груди, и молчит.  
\- Их нельзя на гауптвахту, - выдает Скотти, - они же все убьют друг друга.  
Мы с Ухурой сидим за столом с лицами непроницаемыми, как у английских лордов. Капля жирной подливы стекает мне за ухо, и я стираю ее салфеткой. Ухура обменивается со мной сочувственным взглядом.  
Мне кажется, что-то идет не так.

Я пялюсь в потолок, в потолок своей каюты непонятного цвета и пытаюсь прикинуть в уме, сколько времени понадобится двум трибблам, чтобы при равномерном поступлении пищи и равномерном производстве потомства двенадцать особей в сутки размножиться так, чтобы заполнить все свободное пространство внутри "Энтерпрайза". А потом, когда я отвлекаюсь где-то между десятой и тринадцатой степенью, потому что эти числа не укладываются в голове, я начинаю думать о медленной мучительной смерти от удушья, когда вместо воздуха вокруг - море маленьких мягких вибрирующих трибблов.  
Тайлер сидит в моей каюте, за моим столом, за моим компьютером и пишет программу на незнакомом языке. Он как-то странно образовался здесь часа полтора назад, обосновался в моем кресле и принялся стучать клавишами.  
\- Тут голосовой ввод бесполезен, - объяснил он, - нестандартные символы.  
Когда Тайлеру нечем заняться, он развлекается написанием программ.  
Вокруг тебя нет ничего настоящего, ровным счетом ничего, вещает Тайлер, поэтому у нас ровно два выхода. Ты можешь искать это самое настоящее. И нет, на Землю вернуться не подходит, потому что настоящее закончилось на ней тогда, когда мы еще не родились. Метафорическое копирование двадцатого стало буквальным в двадцать третьем - гораздо гуманнее ставить опыты на клонированной мышке, чем на живой. Поэтому даже эта консервная банка с гондолами лучше подходит для поисков истины, она по крайней мере может привезти тебя в дикий первобытный мир с пальмами, микробами и людьми, только что научившимися писать - и тем самым уже ставшими на дорогу построения лестницы симулякров. И все это ровно на полтора дня.  
Поэтому есть второй выход. Искать настоящее в максимальной абстракции, в чувствах, в идеях. Затасканный язык плохо подходит для их выражения, он тащит за собой все те смыслы, которые люди и не-люди успели вложить и вписать в него. Вот за это, говорит Тайлер, я так люблю код, практически чистая математика, выражение мысли и действия наиболее четким образом.  
Когда Тайлеру нечем заняться, он идет трепаться ко мне.  
Это бред и диалектика, говорю я. Тебя не беспокоит, говорю я, что на этих языках до тебя тоже кодировали, и, может быть, то же самое? А то, что ты используешь стандартный компьютер и общую базу данных "Энтерпрайза"? То, что каждый элемент программы не нов? То, что, в конце концов, программа - это абстрактаная копия собственного неслучившегося действия?  
Мы живем в темном веке полимеров, сверхлегких металлов, микроинженерии на органических материалах и сознательного ограничения и контроля информации. Ничто не идеально, зато ты (это он про меня) - перфекционист.  
Конечно. На самом деле спорить я начал из чувства противоречия, хотя не сказать чтобы все эти окружающие меня вторичные вещи были так дороги моему сердцу.  
\- А реализация программы, - продолжает свою мысль Тайлер, - как бы обналичивает ее.  
\- Обналичивает? - тупо повторяю я.  
Делает настоящей. И готов спорить, до меня такое никто не писал. Это идеальный план, говорит Тайлер, он очевидно не злонамерен, зато наделает много шума. Где у вас тут лингвистические базы?  
В общей системе, хотя вопрос, в общем-то, риторический, где же им еще быть. Тайлер листает список языков для встраиваемых и вживляемых переводчиков. Нет, так не пойдет, решает он, нам нужно что-то совсем исключительное, антикварное, такое, чтобы точно не входило в пакет федеративных стандартов и автоматически не распознавалось, потому что все, что в этот пакет входит, - это языки доминирующих рас.  
Доминирующих рас, спрашиваю я, а как же наши свобода, равенство, братство и мирное сосуществование?  
Наивный долбоеб, говорит Тайлер, органическая жизнь доминирует над неорганической, гуманоиды над негуманоидами, люди над... да ты посчитай, сколько землян в Высшем Совете Федерации, а сколько - представителей всех тех трех с половиной тысяч разумных видов, которым обещали ваше хваленое равноправие. И они все еще сидят в своих землянках на отшибе галактики. Да ладно, ухмыляется Тайлер, даже сравни, сколько там людей, а сколько вулканцев. Вот тебе и доминирующая раса.  
\- Если вулканцы предпочитают сохранять нейтралитет в вопросах политики...  
То это значит, что их логика обречена на вымирание. Жить будут те, кто диктует свою власть. Ромуланцы и клингоны хорошо это понимают, а вот вы, люди, и он говорит это так, будто мы букашки какие, а сам он - ангел господень, так и топчетесь, пытаясь прикрыться добродетелью, как шапочкой из фольги, поэтому здравые мысли слишком редко приходят вам в голову. У вас есть все шансы, у вас есть база, у вас есть оружие, у вас есть союзники, трупы которых можно будет потом сожрать, - вы бы давно стали единственной властью во вселенной, если бы захотели.  
Да что я с тобой говорю, машет рукой Тайлер. Так есть у вас другие языки?  
Ухура, говорю я. Сколько я ее помню, она пишет диссертацию по лингвистике, какой, зачем - это мне неясно, но у нее должно быть всякое языковое балахло вне системы, надо спросить.  
Отлично, как нельзя лучше, говорит Тайлер, наведаемся-ка мы к Ухуре.  
Я все еще пытаюсь его остановить: а если она в каюте, а если она нас выдаст, а если она не отдаст нам файлы? - но кто сказал, что мне не интересно узнать, что выйдет в результате?  
Это, говорит Тайлер и подмигивает мне, - это не проблема. Он исчезает за дверью и возвращается только перед самым началом альфа-смены со стопкой цветных квадратных накопителей.

С утра корабль наполняется гортанными звуками полумертвого языка, даже еще более полумертвого, чем все мы. Компьютер говорит вам не "обрабатываю", а "идите нахуй", турболифт вместо мелодичного "пятая палуба" сообщает "жопа мира". Маккой весь бы позеленел и орал, разбрызгивая слюну, добрый час, если бы знал, что на самом деле произносит турболифт, подъезжая к святая святых. "Охуеть!" возмущается репликатор, принимая заказ и желает подавиться, когда вы открываете заслонку. "Сборище уродов и мудаков", слышу я, поднимаясь на мостик. Координаты, которые запрашивает Спок, звучат примерно как "сраные ебеня". Жалобы, поступающие по внутренней связи, различимы только наполовину, потому что вторая половина слов в них заменяется древним никому не понятным матом. И весь этот концерт продолжается полтора часа, до того момента, как продравший глаза Кирк не появляется на мостике.  
\- Что у нас со связью, лейтенант? - спрашивает он. - Компьютер, какие последние изменения были внесены в голосовой интерфейс?  
Динамик разражается чередой гулких грудных звуков.  
\- Это упорядоченный звукоряд, сэр, - сообщает Спок. - Возможно, какой-то малоизвестный или специально созданный язык.  
\- Лейтенант?  
Если бы Ухура могла краснеть, она бы покраснела.  
\- Это суахили, сэр.  
\- И что же вы раньше не сказали? - Кирк все еще доволен собой - появился на мостике, решил проблему одним махом. - Это просто перевод? Сбились настройки языковой базы? Или там что-то еще?  
Ухура смотрит в пол.  
\- Лейтенант, - настойчиво повторяет Кирк и добродушно улыбается, - как переводится то, что мы только что услышали? Отвечайте честно, мы сможем проверить.  
\- Компьютер сообщает о факте орального секса с вашей матерью. Сэр, - говорит Ухура, все еще не поднимая лица.  
Кирк багровеет, и я прикидываю - будет он сейчас орать или попытается сохранить капитанское достоинство.  
\- Что? - переспрашивает Кирк, кажется, едва сдерживаясь.  
\- Если переводить буквально, то это звучит как "я вашу маму в рот ебал", сэр. Извините, сэр, - выдавливает Ухура. Кирк старательно дышит через нос - мне слышно, потому что на мостике тишина такая, что различить можно было бы и падение волоса. Даже Спок перестает щелкать клавишами ручного ввода и оборачивается.  
\- Мы могли бы... - так некстати подавший голос Павел замолкает на полуслове, когда Кирк разворачивается к нему. Я вижу, как на заднем плане Спок подзывает к себе Ухуру, и они вдвоем склоняются над маленьким монитором приборной панели.  
\- Н-ничего, сэр.  
Игра в гляделки продолжается, пока Спок не произносит "капитан", и Кирка мгновенно попускает, кулаки разжимаются, он расправляет плечи - и когда отворачивается от нас с Чеховым, он уже расслаблен, уверен в себе и готов действовать.  
\- Были произведены очень простые изменения в программе обращения звукового интерфейса к базам данных. Язык не начитан, а смоделирован, в итоговых фразах есть грамматические ошибки, вряд ли мы имеем дело с действительным носителем суахили. Записи об изменении программ стерты за последние две недели, поэтому кто и как именно...  
\- Короче, - говорит Кирк, - за какое время сможете исправить?  
\- Двадцать семь минут, - немедленно отзывается Спок.  
\- У вас есть пятнадцать.  
Кирк тяжело усаживается в свое кресло, хватается за ручки, расставляет ноги шире, будто пытается почувствовать всю полноту и незыблемость своей власти. Я отворачиваюсь, прежде чем он обратит на меня внимание.  
\- А этих любителей развязать межвидовую войну мы найдем. Лично отправлю на гауптвахту, - говорит Кирк. Страшно представить, что было бы, окажись представители других разумных видов поблизости. Вот клингоны бы обрадовались. Если бы понимали суахили, конечно.

Чистые идеи, говорит Тайлер, вид у него еще более расслабленный, чем обычно, пугают гораздо больше вещей. Ты боишься смерти. Что бы ты себе ни думал, ты все равно боишься смерти, и какая разница, подыхаешь ты сейчас на самом деле или нет - тебе страшно только тогда, когда ты веришь в это, тогда, когда идея смерти есть в твоей голове. И признай честно, это тебе нравится. Ты с нетерпением ждешь, когда вы наконец пересечете границу империи, и вас окружат клингоны, или ромуланцы, или какая-нибудь неведомая инпланетная хуйня, чтобы наверняка не знать, откуда придет удар и как с ним справиться. Готов поспорить, за последние полгода лучше всего ты спал тогда, когда вас чуть не забыли на ледяной планете, и греться пришлось фазером.  
Откуда ты знаешь, спрашиваю я, и Тайлер неопределенно пожимает плечами - я вообще много чего знаю.  
Чертов доктор, чертово трепло.  
Ты просто мечтаешь, говорит Тайлер, чтобы Джимми поменьше тыкал во все кнопки сам и отправлял на разведку других людей - рулевых, например. Их и так хоть жопой ешь, скоро станет больше, чем краснорубашечников. И вот там, на поверхности, будут настоящие птички и пчелки и самый реальный шанс умереть от укуса ядовитого муравья. Так ведь, говорит Тайлер, и когда я киваю, он подмигивает мне. У меня есть кое-что получше, говорит он. Чистейшая идея смерти в картонных декорациях - но она все равно будет правдой.  
Сегодня в семь, говорит Тайлер, тридцать девятый сектор, там, где комната отдыха и следующая за ней - со всяким устаревшим развлекательным барахлом.  
И больше не придется завидовать службе безопасности.

В коридоре меня ловит Чехов. Ты переспал с Ухурой, спрашивает он. Даже не спрашивает, а говорит, и в глазах у него светится: как, как, как это было? Она хорошо сосет? А раком встать соглашается? Кричит громко? Как спина? Меня тошнит от этого навязчивого любопытства.  
\- Я...  
\- Да ладно, можешь не стесняться. Я же вижу, как она на тебя смотрит, - говорит Чехов.  
\- Ну ты даешь, - говорит Чехов.  
\- В рот мне ноги, - говорит он.  
\- Что? - переспрашиваю я.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - отмахивается он, - старая русская поговорка.  
И хлопает меня по плечу, но не убирает руку. И смотрит в глаза так внимательно, выжидающе, кривит свои розовые губы. Единственное, чего я хочу - избавиться от него быстрее, пока он не передумал и не решил все эти свои вопросы задать вслух. Лучше бы спросил у Тайлера, из нас двоих это мне не с кем трахнуться. С чего Павел взял, что с Ухурой переспал я, знают разве что водка и антидепрессанты, поэтому я стараюсь быстрее выкинуть всю эту хрень из головы.  
\- Мне пора, - говорю я и пытаюсь высвободиться из захвата цепкой маленькой лапки Чехова, - я пойду.  
\- Куда? - не отстает он, я дергаю плечом и молчу, просто потому что не знаю, что сказать такого, чтобы он не увязался смотреть, как Тайлер будет спасать меня от бессонницы, но тут Чехов сам придумывает мне избавление.  
\- О, - округляет он рот, - я понял. - Ну удачи, - и подмигивает, почти так же, как и вправду подмигнул бы мне Тайлер, узнав, что мне все же удалось кого-то завалить.

В комнате отдыха с десяток человек, и в группе я не вижу системы - здесь и пара молоденьких интендантов, и второй заместитель мистера Спока, один из тех, кого повысили накануне, и два неразлучных долбоеба - Де Салль и Райли, исподтишка поглядывающих на медсестер в коротких голубеньких халатах, старший геолог, поднявийся с восьмой звездной базы, кто-то незнакомый, судя по всему, из снабжения, и единственный представитель инженерного - младший механик по шлюзам, которые, как известно, никогда не ломаются. Службы безопасности нет, зато синяя форма продолжает прибывать и прибывать.  
Мы собрались здесь, чтобы развлечься, говорит Тайлер. Чтобы почувствовать что-нибудь настоящее в царстве репликаторов и сраного биосырья. Кто из вас любит жрать собственное дерьмо на завтрак? Никто, но все вы делаете это. Скольких из вас доктор Маккой отправил восвояси, потому что легкая форма депрессии - это не болезнь, а чушь собачья? А сам он доктор, а не собаковод? Кому из вас надоела жизнерадостная рожа Кирка? Кто больше не может сидеть в этих унылых четырех стенах, ожидая высадки на планету, на полчаса и с трикодером?  
Я вижу поднятые руки. Я вижу согласные кивки.  
\- Я знаю, что с этим делать, - говорит Тайлер, - и я вас научу.  
Вы можете сделать свою жизнь лучше через главное, что у нас есть, - через "Энтерпрайз". Любые умения, любой язык, говорит Тайлер. Даже если единственное, что вы помните со времен Академии - это Javasсript или Brainfuck, ваши знания все равно пригодятся.  
Вы пишете программу - мы ее адаптируем - программа дает результат. Только то, что вы хотите.  
Правило всего одно: оставаться в тени. Никому не говорить, где и зачем мы собираемся. Не орать на каждом углу "это я написал!". Не привлекать внимания командования. Все остальное - ваше дело.  
Люди расходятся по залу, каждый со своим ПАДДом, кто-то даже пишет от руки, кто-то садится в кресла с индивидуальным визуальным просмотром, кто-то в более сложные, с имитацией виртуальной реальности, кто-то включает стоящие тут же простые компьютеры.  
Да у них тут целый клуб, понимаю я.  
И Тайлер.  
Тайлер, расхаживающий посреди всего этого сосредоточенного шуршания, тихой подачи голосовых команд и мерно гудящих машин. Кому еще нужна помощь, орет Тайлер, только оторвавшись от кода какой-то медсестрички, который выдавал сбой на выходе в тестовое пространство. В одной руке у Тайлера стило, в другой - ПАДД с собственными заметками, но мне отсюда не видно, что это.  
Я молча следую за Тайлером, обходящим зал, и, останавливаясь за каждым плечом, он тихо рассказывает мне.  
Это Кжижек, он забавный малый, но совсем безобидный, пишет модуль под освещение, теперь лампы в столовой будут играть нам "Собачий вальс" визуально - пока Скотти не подсуетится.  
Это Лена Шанкрафт, свой человек, меняет модуль клонирования мышек в лаборатории - ее коллеги скоро смогут лицезреть фиолетовых рогатых тварей с хвостом из затылка. Представь, сколько визга.  
Это некто Лаансштадт, я узнаю инженера с дверями, он будет портить реакцию автоматики. Добро пожаловать в турболифт, раскрывающийся между палубами.  
Это Франсуа Байон, и он абсолютно никчемный кодер, зато он подал идею о виртуальном программировании. Кто такой Франсуа, я не вижу, потому что его голова почти полностью скрыта видеошлемом, руки у него мотаются в пространстве, одетые в перчатки. Он, видимо, переставляет какие-то предметы. Это код, говорит Тайлер, так он пишет код.  
Санада и Мэй Ли трудятся над виртуальным трикстером, автономным ботом, который будет скверно шутить в динамиках одной из жилых палуб. На этом месте Тайлер почему-то кривится.  
И еще дюжина других человек, каждый из которых занят какими-то будущими неполадками, сбоями, шутками или изменениями в системах.  
Как бы они такими темпами не повысили у главного компьютера "Энтерпрпайза" коэффициент Тьюринга до близкого к единице, но это ладно, "Энтерпрайз" будет хорошей девочкой, будет слушаться капитана Кирка и мурчать каждый раз, когда Скотти проверяет надежность посадки дилитиевых кристаллов. Хуже, если коэффициент окажется неравномерным. Я представляю себе толпу программ-воспитателей, программ-санитаров, программ-обучающихся, программ-мусорщиков, программ-планктона, отвечающего за свои полкнопки на панели управления, как паразитов, кищащих в общей системе. Что, если в один прекрасный момент они решат, что нам больше не нужны данные из мира извне? Или что "Энтерпрпайзу" будет продуктивнее исследовать самого себя и членов экипажа?  
Или выберут какое-нибудь свое божество, сигнальную систему, например, и ровно в три ночи все мы начнем просыпаться по красной тревоге, просто для того чтобы обнаружить, что все в порядке. Или, перевоспитав себя, начнут перевоспитывать нас?  
Сначала их будут писать люди, потом они будут писать сами себя, клонироваться, самореплицироваться, размножаться.  
И еще хорошо, если они сами почувствуют, что объемов памяти становится недостаточно.  
А если они транслируют себя во внешний мир?  
Что-то ты загнул, говорит Тайлер, не разводи панику. Посмотри на этих умельцев - мой взгляд останавливается на сосредоточенно сопящем Райли и Де Салле, от усилий мысли высунувшем язык, - ну и много они накодируют? Если приличных кодеров на всем "Энтерпрайзе" и наберется пара штук, то действительно хороший алгоритмист, причем такой, который бы учел структуру всей местной начинки, тут только один. И, знаешь, я пока что не собираюсь становиться мамашей толпы озабоченых виртуальных клонов.  
Успокоил, да.  
Или попасться раньше времени на глаза кому-нибудь из старших офицеров.  
\- В любом случае, - говорит Тайлер, - это все песочница. Когда дело дойдет до того, чтобы переводить исходный код в машинный на основном Компьютере, а не в тестовом пространстве, тут уж решать буду я, чья идея выживет.  
Но вообще, конечно, нет, чушь, усмехается Тайлер и трет шрам на лице, это все отбросы больной психики, которая умеет испортить даже самое прекрасное, что вообще существует. Вернемся к истокам, императивное программирование - полный контроль над действиями программы, линейный, последовательный процесс. Неоптимально, зато идеологично. Человек - вот кто превыше всего.  
С тремя уровнями компиляции, как минимум: сначала ты пишешь код в абстрактной визуальной среде, визуальная среда действует в рамках команд одного из базовых языков управления изображением, язык, задающий изображение, интерпретируется в общий язык систем "Энтерпрайза" и уже только потом все это переводится в машинный код. Со всеми этими визуальными хернюшками, встроенными голомодулями, побочными какими-то процедурами - какое вообще, нахуй, императивное программирование? Какие, нахуй, простота, последовательность и контроль?  
\- Говорю же, - Тайлер обнимает меня за плечо и подталкивает в направлении выхода, - ты перфекционист. Чтобы построить что-то новое, давай для начала разрушим что-то старое. Весело так разрушим, бодренько.

В коридоре тихо и пусто, комнату отдыха смонтировали перед началом пятилетней миссии, но действительно отдыхать там ни у кого толком не получается. Огромные голографические экраны жрут кучу энергии и вещества, которое могло бы пойти на наши носки, овсяную кашу и новую красную форму. Снабженцы жалуются, Кирк чешет в затылке, Спок делает расчет, и вот голокомната у нас только для старшего офицерского состава, по большим праздникам, да еще чтобы показывать важным послам.  
Двери открываются перед нами с мягким шорохом.  
\- Ты взломал замок? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Ну да, - удивляется Тайлер, - нет, знаешь, пошел выпрашивать доступ. Нет на этом корабле ничего такого, чего я не смог бы сделать сам.  
Пока Тайлер копается в панели на стене - передо мной из-за этого то возникают невесть откуда, то гаснут цветные всполохи и куски каких-то изображений, то травка, то цветочки, то поверхность воды, в которой отражается мое осунувшееся лицо, то вывеска супермаркета с на редкость уродливым логотипом, - я слушаю, что мне предстоит.  
Технологии повышенной опасности, говорит Тайлер. Люди, которые их делали, не были идиотами. Когда ты смотришь фильм в кинотеатре, ослабляется деятельность той части мозга, которая отвечает за анализ, и усиливается той, что обрабатывает восприятие. Сходить в кино, сколько бы там ни было измерений - или вот в такую голокомнату — хороший случай пару часов побыть радостным идиотом, который не отличает сна от яви. Человеку в таком состоянии внушить что-нибудь - раз плюнуть. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?  
Я понимаю.  
Поэтому в такие технологии встраиваются разные ограничители - на качество изображения, автоматическое отключение в случае нарушения нормальных показателей жизнедеятельности зрителя и еще одно, на уровне токов в коре мозга.  
Все это можно отключить. Если знать, как.  
\- А можно добавить что-нибудь свое, например, у тебя сейчас будет блокировано критическое восприятие изображения, - сообщает мне Тайлер. - Пройдет пара минут, и ты будешь верить, что находишься там, где находишься, и что реальный мир - он такой и есть. И если сейчас не разберешься, что нужно сделать, - сдохнешь по-настоящему.  
\- Ну конечно, - говорю я.  
\- Хочешь проверить? - спрашивает Тайлер и включает изображение.  
Меня поражает двойное зрение. Я стою на крыше небоскреба и одновременно прекрасно знаю, что все это - информация. Передо мной огромное черное пространство со светящимися каркасами зданий, некоторые этажи выделены красным или зеленым, и все это - куски кода, которым я одной своей мыслью могу манипулировать. Сменные блоки, операторы циклов, информационные объекты. Мне видно, как они друг с другом связаны, мне видно, как от одного к другому по узким каналам передаются данные. Все это диких игрушечных цветов, но как будто взаправду.  
Я не удивлюсь, если это изображение какого-нибудь действительно существующего процесса на "Энтерпрайзе", еще бы понять, какого.  
Несколько десятков секунд уходит на адаптацию, а потом я понимаю - что-то не так, система нестабильна. Здание в третьем ряду от меня готовится упасть, красное зажигается и гаснет по краям большого, только что открывшегося проема в фундаменте.  
По законам физики, оптики и всей остальной научной хрени, видеть я этого не должен, но я почему-то прекрасно знаю, что и где происходит, и что означают все эти абстракции.  
Здание начинает крениться, и Тайлер говорит: напиши код, чтобы выбраться, пока все это не схлопнулось. И я понимаю, если небоскреб сейчас упадет, то, как костяшки домино, за ним обрушатся другие, и здание, где стою я, в том числе. Подо мной добрых сорок этажей лета, меня не то что размажет по земле, от меня не останется даже воспоминания. А я не Нео, чтобы подо мной пружинил асфальт. Да и асфальта никакого здесь нет. Блядь, точно ведь сдохну, думаю я.  
Тайлер куда-то исчезает, и надеяться мне остается только на себя.  
Чаще всего, сидя за пультом перед главным экраном, ты уверен: Кирк что-нибудь придумает. Спок что-нибудь подскажет, Кирк как-нибудь извернется. Продаст свою задницу толианскому послу, но вытащит нас отсюда. А тебе остается только корректирвать курс, останавливать корабль по приказу, подавать сигнал о зарядке фотонных торпед в инженерную и нажимать на те десять дублирующих клавиш, которые включают главный фазер на полную мощность. И Кирк, будь он хоть трижды злобный мудак, все равно твой капитан и спасет тебя.  
А здесь у меня нет никого.  
И действовать нужно срочно. Я переставляю цикл автозамены, и сношу этаж второго справа небоскреба, устанавливаю его под самый низ в проем, так чтобы цикл начался на несколько десятков условных тактов раньше. Здания на секунду замирают, а потом я замечаю, как сыплется крошево из мелких блоков, которые я задел, перемещая верхний этаж. Где-то стирается текстовая информация, где-то смаргивает освещение. Я устанавливаю подпорки для крошащегося здания, стараясь не изъять ниоткуда жизненно важных модулей и не прервать расходящиеся информационные каналы. Спасаю из центра разрушения системные файлы, двигаю их поближе к себе - а текст пусть себе исчезает - и перевешиваю на них провода-потоки, кое-какие сведения успевают вылиться наружу.  
Значений на пятом здании во втором ряду перестает хватать, а вслед за ним ослабевает опора еще трех. С запада на нас движется плотная светящаяся волна пользовательских запросов, крыша у меня под ногами пошатывается, и я понимаю, что выход тут - не в моих убогих попытках поддержать равновесие. Чем больше я делаю, тем больше я разрушаю.  
А если это какой-то внутренний программный процесс, то с Тайлера станется заставить меня редактировать код, который обеспечивает саму голокомнату, и если так - то это мои собственные действия волной идут на меня, чем больше я трепыхаюсь сейчас, тем туже меня затянет потом, это практически безвыходная рекурсия.  
Пока все это прокручивается у меня в голове, где-то успевают отрасти новые этажи, что-то потеснилось, какие-то блоки сменили цвет. Поверхность под ногами делает скачок, и я уже пугаюсь, что мне крышка, но вниз мы движемся только сантиметров на десять. На всякий случай я пригибаюсь, так чтобы какое-нибудь землетрясение не застало меня врасплох, и начинаю искать.  
Где-то эту программу можно безболезненно отключить, просто дезактивировать - и все. В самом начале, я уже вижу это место, ворота у самого начала виртуального города, сейчас я сброшу на них ближайшее здание, и все отключится. И только я уже собираюсь это сделать, как до меня доходит - в том доме настройки подключения пользователя, и хрен его знает, не изжарятся ли у меня мозги, если я сейчас просто все это одновременно вырублю. Пугаюсь я уже после того, как осознаю, что могло бы случиться.  
А потом, то ли от прилива адреналина, то ли от полной безысходности в голове у меня проясняется. Структура зданий становится отчетливее, мне уже видны каркасы стандартных операторов и чуть ли не отдельные кирпичи. Теперь я вижу, какие стены обрабатывают информацию на вводе, их просто бесконечно много, они получают информацию ото всех сенсоров, ото всей оптики, которые фиксируют мое положение в пространстве, каждую мою мысль, обращенную к исходному коду, и я ищу, ищу, ищу, где же они кончаются, потому что следуют за ними те, которые дают информацию на вывод.  
Поверхность под моими ногами приобретает угол наклона, мне начинает казаться, что здесь даже ветер есть и гравитация повышена, с такой силой меня тащит вниз, к краю. Город теперь живет практически самопроизвольно, так много губительной информации я даю испорченной системе.  
Стена напротив меня лопается, обдавая меня болезненным, но не смертельным потоком знакового крошева.  
Я цепляюсь за крышу, норовящую сбросить меня в бесконечно глубокий проем.  
Где-то сходит с ума освещение, меняя тип переменных.  
Я упираюсь носками сапог в десятисантиметровый бордюр, пытаясь распластаться по поверхности. Угол наклона - восемьдесят градусов.  
Я лихорадочно просматриваю блок за блоком, даже если до девяноста не дойдет, то мне на голову упадет кирпич с противоположного бортика, и один хрен будет поздно.  
Я уже чувствую, как начинает вздрагивать земля, когда начало алгоритма вывода обнаруживается в одном из кирпичей прямо под моими ногами.  
Если я его сотру, то упаду.  
Если я его не сотру, то упаду все равно.  
Блядский Тайлер. Выживу - уебу прямо на месте.  
Стереть информацию? Y/N? Y.

Я застыл прямо посередине пустой полутемной комнаты в очень смешной позе с раскинутыми руками, восемьдесят градусов от пола. Вокруг видна только голорешетка и стоящий у дверей Тайлер. Блядь, говорю я, пока еще ни хрена не соображая и пытаясь сделать шаг к нему, но поскальзываюсь и валюсь прямо на пол.  
Тайлер ржет.  
\- Ебать твою через колено, сраный ты сукин сын, - говорю я, и все мое тело вибрирует от облегчения, - мудак ты пиздожопый. Еблолицее хуйло.  
Я переворачиваюсь на спину и дышу очень, очень глубоко, сам не понимая, то ли от злости, то ли от счастья. Тайлер подходит ближе, склоняется надо мной, и я вижу его перевернутое некрасивое лицо.

Тайлер, основатель несбыточного интернационала и несуществующего клуба, входит в мою каюту, потрясая вибратором в своей руке. Дюймов девять чистого биопластика хищно поблескивают под желтой лампой, а Тайлер, похоже, счастлив.  
\- Ебать-копать, - выдыхаю я и добавляю "твою мать", как будто этого не достаточно.  
Тайлер спрашивает:  
\- Когда ты в последний раз занимался сексом?  
Я не знаю. Ему-то хорошо: кажется, он трахал Ухуру, хотя Чехов и уверен, что Ухуру трахал я.  
Тайлер спрашивает:  
\- Когда ты в последний раз испытывал оргазм, дружище?  
\- Я тебе не дружище, мудак, - отвечаю ему я. То есть не то чтобы я не был благодарен ему за комнату с рушащимися зданиями, и за то, что, вернувшись в каюту, я отрубился, как после восемнадцатичасовой смены, - и за всю ту хрень, которая не дает сейчас скучать никому на корабле. Но когда кто-то угрожает тебе вибратором, благодарность отходит на задний план.  
\- Тоже верно, - говорит Тайлер, - больше, чем дружище.  
И повторяет свой вопрос.  
Когда я в последний раз испытывал оргазм. Да не помню я, блядь.  
Мне интересно, откуда он взял эту штуку.  
Тайлер врет, купил.  
Тайлер врет, одолжили.  
Тайлер признается, стащил у девочки из химического, которую трахал совсем недавно, после собрания клуба. Говорил, она была бездарна в программировании, но очень талантлива, когда речь заходила об ее язычке.  
Тайлер гладит сквозь ткань брюк мое бедро и шепчет, это не обсуждается.  
\- Тебе придется очень сильно меня напоить, - предупреждаю я.  
Тайлер широко улыбается, а вот нифига, отчего шрам на его щеке морщится уродливой молнией, и дышит на меня странной сладостью и ржаным виски.  
Он уже пьян.  
Тайлер шарит руками под моей форменной рубашкой, а я почти не вырываюсь. Тайлер стягивает ее с меня, а следом мои форменные штаны, и у меня не стоит, а ему плевать.  
Тайлер облизывает ладонь и дрочит мне, но вряд ли его слюна и его рука помогут. У меня встает, только когда я думаю об Ухуре. О ее ладной груди и крепких бедрах.  
Итак, он дрочит мне, а я представляю, что мне дрочит Ухура. Или это я дрочу сам себе.  
\- Тайлер, - я кошусь на девятидюймовое пластиковое чудовище, - ты это в меня не засунешь.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Тайлер, у нас нет смазки.  
\- У тебя нет. У меня есть, - он достает пакетик какого-то технического геля из кармана.  
Гель голубой и светится, как след андорианского плюющегося слизняка.  
Тайлер растирает часть в руках, пачкает пальцы. Как пальцы Тайлера оказываются в моей заднице - черт возьми, я не объясню. Я был искренне против.  
Сначала у меня изо рта вырывается целая тирада по поводу Тайлера, мамаши Тайлера, сексуальной жизни мамаши Тайлера и состояния рассудка Тайлера.  
\- Моя мамаша была порядочной женщиной, - отвечает мне мой кажется друг, - это просто я такой.  
И проталкивает пальцы глубже.  
Я шиплю от боли и выгибаюсь.  
Я судорожно выдыхаю.  
Я - простата Хикару Сулу.  
Я - прикушенная губа Хикару Сулу.  
Технический гель ледяной и не слишком теплеет даже сейчас, а в моей каюте теперь пахнет чем-то вроде жженого пластика.  
Потом Тайлер убирает пальцы и все-таки засовывает в меня свой дурацкий вибратор. Шепчет, нужно экспериментировать, шепчет, это важно, а я закрываю глаза и стараюсь не думать.  
Вибратор слепо тычется куда-то внутрь меня, у меня такое ощущение, что меня разрывает на части, а Тайлер улыбается.  
\- Радуйся, что я еще его не включил.  
\- Ты его не включишь.  
И я бы хотел думать о Клубе и о всех наших перспективах, о всех людях, которых мы подставили и наебали за совсем ничтожный промежуток времени, о всем том дерьме, которое мы успели совершить и еще совершим, но кто же об этом думает в такие моменты?  
Тайлер рукой, перепачканной в голубом воняющем жженым пластиком желе снова тянется мне подрочить.  
Как у меня получается кончить, не знаю.  
Выражение на лице Тайлера задумчивое, будто он разглядывает код собственного сочинения и силится найти в нем ошибки.

Постоянное общение с Тайлером не проходит мне даром, у меня будто открываются глаза.  
Еще несколько дней сходящих с ума приборов, ржущих младших сотрудников, откровенно веселящихся краснорубашечников и злых и усталых старших офицеров, и я начинаю замечать вещи.  
Например, как последнее время только что не светится Чехов.  
Как обеспокоенно Ухура сверлит коммуникационную панель взглядом.  
Как постоянно что-то гундит на ухо капитану Маккой. Разобраться, слышу я, поймать с поличным, слышу я, жалоба командованию, слышу я. Кирк отмахивается, с проблемами на корабле я предпочитаю разбираться сам, Боунз.  
Да, Боунз, поумерь свое желание делиться информацией со всем окружающим миром.  
Ионные штормы, продолжающие преследовать нас от самой последней звездной базы, беспокоят, кажется, одного только Спока. Или, может, тоже не особо беспокоят.  
Потому что в районе полуночи над моей каютой начинается концерт: трахаются капитан и старший помощник. Уж не знаю, кто из них дерет кому задницу, но горло дерет Кирк. Вулканцы выше этого. У меня возникает ощущение, что потолок над моей кроватью покачивается. Весь чертов "Энтерпрайз" покачивается и точно залетит в какую-нибудь черную дыру, когда начальство узнает, что творится на борту. И не то чтобы мне это казалось плохим вариантом.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Ухура.  
Мы сидим в дальнем углу столовой, в тени большого синего растения, от которого время от времени отваливаются куски какой-то чешуи. Напольные лампы моргают в ритме "драм'н'бэйс", от этого рябит в глазах. Я понятия не имею, чего от меня хочет Ухура, пока что у меня все лучше, чем обычно. Даже сплю через раз.  
Мог ли я с ней трахнуться по пьяни?  
\- Не то чтобы мне была непонятна твоя проблема, - говорит она. - Не то чтобы я, как и любой человек, не бывала чем-то недовольна или не хотела насолить начальству. Или бросить все и отправиться на Орион учиться танцевать стриптиз. Или космостопом проехать по тридцати красивейшим планетам Федерации. Или однажды добровольно сдаться в плен, чтобы потом выбраться оттуда с фазером наперевес и головой ромуланского коммандера подмышкой. Или завести себе гарем из золотокожих хорошеньких ламбиек, они такие маленькие, что их разрешают брать в жены хоть по дюжине. Но я почему-то до сих пор здесь, со своей вечной диссертацией и связью, работающей через раз. Бог мой, Хикару, подумай, тебе скоро тридцать, у тебя два высших образования и хорошая работа, а ты развлекаешься тем, что по ночам перерезаешь проводку и цепляешь ниточки ко входу на мостик - а вдруг капитан не заметит и свалится. Вот весело.  
Или я просто завалился тогда к ней и всю ночь втирал про то, какой я бедный и несчастный и в каком ужасном мире мы живем?  
\- Какие вообще ниточки, - говорю. Такого идиотизма я и в самом деле не могу припомнить. Тайлер, наверное, ржал бы не разгибаясь.  
\- Метафорические, Хикару, - вздыхает Ухура.  
Она протягивает руку через стол и ерошит мою челку, и пальцы мягкие, осторожные и прохладные.  
Или она все же трахнула меня тогда из жалости?  
\- Ионные штормы как-то совсем плохо на тебя влияют, - говорит Ухура. - Ты сам не свой последнее время. Заканчивайте уже с этими игрушками, пока вы не зашли слишком далеко.  
В чае у нее плавает одинокая синяя чешуйка.  
\- Я никому не расскажу, - говорит Ухура, - сам знаешь, - и поднимается из-за стола.  
\- Там все сложнее, - пытаюсь объяснить я, она замирает на месте. - Это не только про то, как плюнуть в чай ближнему. - Взгляд Ухуры немедленно останавливается на стаканчике, голубом, имитирующем картон, куске биоматериала с черной жижей внутри. Даже если бы я и в самом деле додумался плюнуть в чай, хуже бы он от этого не стал.  
Ухура ждет продолжения.  
Есть еще внутренний круг, сбивчиво рассказываю я, стараясь не вдаваться в философский бред Тайлера, очень сложные программы для личного пользования, максимально полное использование возможностей восприятия мозга, безопасные пограничные состояния, прямое обучение, новая среда эффективного программирования, такое полное и острое ощущение реальности, которого раньше никогда не было. С каждым словом выражение лица Ухуры становится все мрачнее. Как будто заново рождаешься, давлюсь я последней фразой.  
\- И чем тебе не угодили клингоны, - говорит Ухура.  
Это совсем другое, перебиваю я, тебе нужно увидеть самой.  
\- Я все еще не собираюсь говорить, но, может быть, тебе и в самом деле нужен врач. Я понимаю тебя, - говорит она, - но это патология.  
Ухура уходит, а я остаюсь сидеть, будто облитый дерьмом.

Сначала Чехов говорил, ты сумасшедший ублюдок, я не знаю, кому вообще нужна эта затея, и не смей меня ни во что вмешивать, я молод, хочу жить, и повышение я тоже хочу.  
Потом он начал осторожно замечать, слушай, Хикару, я не знаю, чем вы теперь занимаетесь, но я не с этими парнями и я не с тобой.  
А теперь он стоит на пороге моей комнаты, весь взмыленный, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, его прикушенная губа привычно блядски алеет на лице, и он смотрит на меня почти умоляюще.  
Чехов сообщает мне:  
\- Я вступаю в клуб. Я с вами, ребята.  
И почему-то берет меня за руку, а мне хочется отшатнуться, как будто меня током ударило, и я спрашиваю, что произошло, мать твою, а Чехов мне только улыбается в ответ и говорит, ты знаешь, как будто я действительно что-то знаю.

Уже на следующий день он шныряет между мониторами, заглядывает в каждый код и ругается на правах моего лучшего друга, хотя никто ему этих прав вроде бы не давал.  
У Тайлера вид такой довольный, что мне тошно.  
Уже третий день как Ухура со мной не разговаривает.

А потом Клуб решает передать капитану и Споку небольшой головидео-привет.  
\- Мы знаем, что они трахаются, - Тайлер на мгновение отрывается от компьютера. Выглядит Тайлер как никогда хорошо: у него краснеют щеки и горят глаза.  
Кжижек, маленький и тощий, похожий на больного самца богомола, складывает руки на груди, отчего на самца богомола он становится похож еще сильнее. Именно с его подачи лампы в столовой недавно сошли с ума, и они играют уже даже не "Собачий Вальс", как обещал мне Тайлер, а что-то из восьмидесятых годов двадцатого века.  
Читай: "трэш-металл" в своих лекциях по истории культуры еще из Академии.  
Читай: "мы живем двадцать третьим веком триста лет спустя потому, что и мы - дерьмо, и время наше - дерьмо, и мир, в котором мы живем - одна большая куча дерьма".  
Кжижек хмурится.  
\- Да об этом все знают.  
У одного парня из инженерной за обедом от всех этих танцующих огней случился приступ эпилепсии. Парень дергался на полу, как марионетка на веревочке, мычал, беспомощный и по-своему смешной, слюна пенилась у него на губах, а Чэпел все охала вокруг, пока Маккой не наорал на нее и не засунул инженеру в рот какую-то хреновину, чтобы тот язык себе не откусил.  
Я сдавал историю культуры целой стопкой эссе по "Гарри Поттеру" и бутылкой настоящего, не репликаторного коньяка для преподавателя. Про образ Гермионы как героя-резонера, параллели с нацизмом в саге и трагедию Питера Петтигрю я списал у своей тогдашней девушки. Да, у меня когда-то даже была девушка. Хорошая девушка. Кейти звали.  
А я так хотел написать реферат по Motley Crue, но никто меня не спрашивал.  
\- Так тем более, - говорит Кжижеку Тайлер, вырывая меня из мыслей.  
Я спрашиваю его, что ты собираешься сделать, и он только улыбается. И отвечает мне: есть очень изящные решения, Хикару.  
Я-то откуда знаю, что Тайлер понимает под очень изящными решениями.

К тому моменту, когда гаснет главный экран, все на мостике, даже капитан Кирк, уже успевают порядком соскучиться и считают минуты до окончания смены.  
Экран гаснет совершенно неожиданно. В какую-то секунду цветные шарики планет класса "M" и "J" сменяются черным пустым прямоугольником.  
\- Какого черта... - начинает было Скотти и тут же давится своим удивлением.  
\- Какого черта?! - повторяет за ним Кирк.  
А затем черный пустой прямоугольник вспыхивает всем своим буйством красок.  
На главном экране два клингона ебут в рот и в задницу паршиво загримированную под вулканку ромуланскую бабу, она отстраняется и сплевывает, белесая конча капает на пол.  
Ромуланская баба наигранно говорит в кадр, что это предельно нелогично, а что "это", не поясняет, и пот, зеленая пудра у нее на лице, черная подводка на глазах и бровях - все смешалось в единую грязную маску.  
Сиськи бабе зачем-то прикрывает какое-то ярко-голубое, с прорезями и дырами, подобие комбинации, к которой пришита эмблема Звездного Флота.  
\- Вот блядь, - выдыхаю я.  
Чехов прячет довольную улыбочку.  
Спок смотрит на экран, сощурившись. Мостик замирает в немом ожидании всего возможного дерьма, которое может свалиться на нашу голову из космоса. Мостик ждет, пока что-то произойдет. Пока ебля с помехами не сменится на обращение какого-нибудь толстого капитана "боевой птицы". Пока нам не сообщат, что атакуют. И... ничего не происходит.  
\- Поразительно, - сообщает Спок сам себе, и всем, конечно же, плевать, что на самом деле его так глубоко поразило.  
Похоже, позднее всего доходит, что это всего лишь скверно снятая порнуха, до капитана; во всяком случае, когда Спок говорит "поразительно" и когда мы понимаем, что ничего не происходит, ничего не происходило и не произойдет ничего, Кирк уже успевает нажать на пульте капитанского кресла кнопку красной тревоги.  
То, как чьи-то яйца с громким и смачным "чвак" шлепаются о пизду псевдо-вулканки, разносится теперь по всему кораблю. Каждый голоэкран показывает, как мелькают задницы, перемазанные маслом, перекачанные, перепудренные, как, словно молочный пудинг, вздрагивает ненатуральная вулканская грудь.  
На секунду жизнь на корабле замирает.  
Я оборачиваюсь: на лбу капитана вздувается жилка.

Все в битом стекле и погнутых подставках для пробирок. На полу лазарета подсыхают цветные озерца кислот, щелочей и окисей. В воздухе пахнет мочой. Желтые капли подсыхают на столе.  
Мы с Чеховым так и стоим посреди, и я, кажется, немею, а он просто не говорит ничего. Я зашел попросить четвертушку гипошприца снотворного у Чэпел, пока не видит Маккой, Чехов просто так зашел, со мной, за компанию. В последнее время он везде со мной ходит за компанию, разве что, только не в сортир. Иногда это бесит.  
Посреди лазарета, в куче осколков сидит Маккой. Лицо у него багровое от бессильной злобы и почему-то слегка растерянное. Рядом трясется в рыданиях Чэпел.  
Мы почти хором спрашиваем:  
\- Что произошло?  
Маккой поднимает изрезанные о стекло ладони; с них жидкими ярко-красными струйками стекает на пол кровь, перемешивается с реагентами из пробирок и мочой, шипит и превращается в грязно-бурую, наполняющую воздух запахом железа и соли пену в тех озерцах, где была перекись водорода.  
Глаза у Маккоя злющие и вот-вот, казалось бы, вылезут из орбит и лопнут, шлепнувшись круглыми кусками желе вниз.  
\- Вашу мать, - выдыхает он и словно в неверии повторяет, - мать вашу.  
И говорит:  
\- Кто-то поссал в мои пробирки. Любезно предупредив меня по ПАДД.  
Мы отшатываемся так, как будто мы тут ни при чем.  
Конечно, мы знали с самого начала. Не знали - догадывались. Ни я, ни Чехов, ни даже Тайлер - никто не может контролировать идеи, которые сейчас гуляют по Клубу. Идиотские поступки Тайлера порождают эти идеи, все, что говорит Тайлер, порождает эти идеи, а дальше идеи отправляются в свободное и бесконтрольное плавание.  
\- Я уверен, мудака обязательно найдут, - обещает Чехов и подмигивает.  
Я хватаю его под локоть и вытаскиваю за собой из лазарета.  
\- Наверное, мы зашли не вовремя, док.  
И уже на выходе Чехов шепчет мне:  
\- Райли и Де Салль. Идиоты. Надо было... тоньше. Их теперь точно найдут.  
\- Точно найдут, - только и киваю я.  
Все как в тумане, столько пахнущем кровяной пеной и кислотой.

Райли и Де Салля действительно находят. Сначала Кирк выговаривает им, делая страшное лицо, а рядом поджимает губы Спок и заламывает маленькие тощие руки Маккой, а потом их заталкивают на гауптвахту, а они почти не сопротивляются.  
На гауптвахте, рассказывают краснорубашечники, Де Салль молча, с тупым бессмысленным взглядом молотил кулаком в стены, пока не расшиб костяшки до мяса, а Райли сразу лег на пол, уставился в потолок и начал горланить песни.  
Этих двоих высадят на ближайшей звездной базе, хотя Спок не нашел ничего, что можно было бы им вменить, кроме статьи 26.3 "хулиганство", и непонятно, хулиганство ли это в крупных масштабах, или в незначительных.

\- Подумать только, - говорит Тайлер.  
\- Туда им дорога, - говорит Тайлер.  
\- Ссать в пробирки, - говорит Тайлер.  
\- Идиоты, - он падает на подушки моей кровати и стягивает с себя форменную рубашку. Рубашка вся в темных разводах пота.  
\- Что посеешь...  
Я пишу программу, которая заменила бы все сведения по земной истории в Компьютере на биографии порнозвезд. Затылком я чувствую: Тайлер лениво смотрит на экран, как будто хочет выцепить у меня ошибку в коде.  
\- ...я не хочу пожинать такую хуйню, - отвечает Тайлер мне, - я сеял не для того, чтобы какие-то идиоты ссали в пробирки придурочному доктору. Там, откуда я пришел, все по-другому. Там, откуда я пришел, люди не такие.  
Уже который раз Тайлер говорит мне это, и ни разу даже не потрудился уточнить, где находится загадочное "там".  
\- Откуда ты пришел?  
\- Не важно, - фыркает он, - впиши здесь "если", а в куске кода ниже нужно "ложно", иначе нихрена работать твоя штука не будет.

\- Я мыслю, а следовательно... - говорит Тайлер. Каша из философии разных времен и течений в его голове проявляется все более устрашающим образом. Незнание логики развития абстрактных идей рождает монстров, сказала мне однажды Ухура. Я тогда еще посмеялся - это же будут абстрактные монстры.  
Абстрактные, но очень действенные. И охуительно, охуительно страшные.  
Тайлер пугает меня все больше.  
Голокомната неотступно манит меня в конце смены.  
Тайлер запрещает мне ходить туда чаще раза в неделю - снабженцы не смогут вечно сквозь пальцы смотреть на нехватку никому не нужных резиновых сапог и очень популярных йогуртовых десертов.  
Тайлер теперь хочет чего-то большего. От того, что ты знаешь, как работают твои легкие, ты не перестаешь дышать, но попытка думать о том, как сокращаются гладкие мышцы, как кровь насыщается кислородом, как сжимаются и снова наполняются воздухом альвеолы, как-то портит все удовольствие от процесса. Тайлер программирует мне голокомнату, Тайлер не ходит туда сам.  
И я знаю, что у него уже есть план, новый план, потому что сидеть на месте Тайлера не заставит ничто.  
Пока экипаж стройными рядами делает морду кирпичом, когда техника снова выдает в пространство какую-нибудь херню и портит настроение капитану, Тайлер вынашивает идею.  
\- Самый пиздец наступит, - говорит Тайлер, - когда к нам примкнут даже краснорубашечники.  
Безмозглые, смертельно опасные обезьяны. Живое пушечное мясо. Они куда угодно готовы идти по приказу. Они на что угодно готовы, чтобы не идти по приказу того, кто приказывает.  
\- Я спрашивал ребят из инженерного, - рассказывает Тайлер, - сколько мы протянем без системы жизнеобеспечения, без кислорода, или без электричества, или без лазарета в целом. Они смотрели на меня квадратными глазами.  
\- Ты и вправду собираешься отключить жизнеобеспечение? - в ужасе спрашиваю я.  
\- Все вы мыслите одинаково. Какие же вы здесь беспомощные жалкие уроды. - Тайлер подпирает щеку кулаком, изображая на лице презрение. - На время.  
На время, говорит он. Это что-то типа проверки - и вправду почувствовать, что будет, если она останется невключенной. И никто не соберется ее починить. Скотти мы усыпим, говорит Тайлер. Кто не с нами, тот против нас. А с остальными из инженерного можно и разобраться.

\- Ты сошел с ума, - говорю я.  
\- Ты раз в неделю спасаешься от верной смерти и до сих пор ничего не понял? - спрашивает Тайлер и смотрит на меня, смотрит, смотрит.  
На шее у него багровеет засос, и я даже не знаю, чей это, потому что сам я точно не оставлял.  
А потом Тайлер говорит:  
\- Я пошутил. Мы поступим по-другому.  
И рассказывает, как.  
Блядь, думаю я, Тайлер и вправду социально опасный мудак. Ухура была права. Но теперь уж лучше с ним, чем по другую сторону.

Итак, все начинается с Паланика, а заканчивается форменным и кромешным пиздецом.  
Я хожу в свою смену на мостик и стараюсь поменьше высовываться, раз в неделю я все еще бываю в голокомнате, но Тайлер настраивает ее неохотно. Тайлер зарылся в какие-то блок-схемы и алгоритмы, специально распечатал на огромных бумажных листах.  
\- Я стану программистом с отверткой, - шутит он, а я знаю, такие вещи хорошим не заканчиваются. Тайлер изучает строение "Энтерпрайза", время от времени кто-то из инженерной пересылает ко мне на компьютер засекреченные схемы оборудования. Тайлеру почему-то влом работать в собственной каюте, он ходит ко мне.  
В Клубе действительно появились краснорубашечники. Они гыкают, внимают речам Тайлера, который рассказывает им про статистику смертности, про то, какую их жены получат компенсацию, и цифры по его словам выходят совершенно ничтожные, про семидесятипроцентную вероятность смерти в альфа-квадранте и шестидесяипяти- в дельте. Трахайтесь, говорит он, пока не поздно.  
Вы хотите вдуть той симпатичной телке, но смущаетесь предложить? Девицы-научницы вокруг заливаются краской и уже готовятся возмутиться, что это за дискриминация такая, как Тайлер указывает на самую высокую из них. Самая яркая помада, пятый тон, тринадцатый оттенок розового. Да-да, говорит Тайлер, вас это тоже касается, ни за что не поверю, что вы не хотите кому-нибудь вдуть, да хоть друг другу.  
Пожрать нормально хотите? Ну, с этим, конечно, проблема.  
Отомстите всем тем, кто взял вас в рабство, этим мудакам-старшим офицерам, ублюдку-Споку, идиоту-Кирку, начальнику службы безопасности, отомстите системе, которая делает из вас скотов...  
И он говорит и говорит, обещает и обещает, показывает и показывает - почти все. Больше знаю только я.  
И я уже понимаю, что он предложит сделать им в один прекрасный момент.

Я просыпаюсь, и почему-то вокруг светло, будто меня вытащили из моего сонного аквариума и уже бросили на провонявшую рыбой и васаби разделочную доску.  
Первое, что я чувствую - это мой собственный член. Дело не в том, что я просыпаюсь со стояком, все мы просыпаемся со стояком, в конце концов. Дело в том, что когда я просыпаюсь, кто-то скачет на моем члене, оседлав меня, а в грудь мне упирается ладонь, и я слышу частые мокрые звуки, и я открываю глаза. И если до того, спросонья, я делал вялые попытки подмахивать, то сейчас замираю, как труп: над собой я вижу влажное с распухшими губами и прилипшими к щекам мокрыми прядями волос лицо энсина Чехова, навигатора Павла, нахрен, Чехова. Эти его чертовы губы краснеют кровящим куском мяса перед моими глазами, чертовы ресницы отбрасывают тень, а сам Чехов тяжело и жарко вздыхает.  
Твою ж мать, Сулу, срывается с этих его похожих на кровящий кусок мяса губ.  
Твою ж мать, Чехов, думаю я.  
Я чувствую себя Мартой Лэндон и всеми его бабами из Академии вместе взятыми, и неважно, что это не он ебет меня, а наоборот. Вот еще большой вопрос, кто здесь кого поимел.  
Перед тем, как заметить мою реакцию, Павел делает еще несколько судорожных движений, и движения эти, и все остальное, все было бы даже хорошо, если бы Чехов не был Чеховым, а я не был Сулу.  
\- Эй, ты чего, - спрашивает Чехов, задыхаясь, и легко пихает меня ладонью в живот, - что не так?  
\- Все не так, - говорю я, но продолжаю смотреть на него во все глаза. - Вообще ни хуя не так, - и пытаюсь сбросить его с себя.  
\- Вроде же ты не хотел сверху, - иногда до Павла охренительно долго доходит. Я, наконец, умудряюсь повалить его, брыкающегося и злого, на кровать, и сам отползаю подальше.  
\- Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Меньше водки надо было жрать, кусок азиатского дерьма, тогда бы мозги не сплавились, - шипит Чехов.  
Я хочу сказать что-то еще про его врожденное тупоумие, но тут над дверью каюты зажигается лампа оранжевой тревоги. Всем сохранять спокойствие, просит мелодичный женский голос, корабль попал в зону ионного шторма. Инженерный отсек, медицинский отсек, третья готовность. На мостик требуется навигатор. Блядь, думаю я, нашаривая на полу штаны, там же сейчас ни одного нормального рулевого, хоть на что-то Райли и Де Салль годились. Мы с Чеховым выскакиваем из каюты одновременно в униформе на голое тело, выжидаем несколько десятков секунд в лифте. Записанное объявление все повторяется, шипя в некоторых местах - на "инженерном", "медицинском" и "спокойствии", там, где до этого читался древнеафриканский мат.  
Когда я вхожу на мостик, охранник у дверей подмигивает.  
\- Мистер Сулу, - говорит капитан, - смените курс на тридцать пять восемнадцать. - Рубашка у него в чем-то перепачкана, под глазами темные круги.  
\- Что происходит? - спрашиваю я, потому что на экране ни искривлений, ни помех.  
\- Все уже закончилось, - говорит Кирк.  
\- Мы меняем курс на наиболее безопасный в данный момент, чтобы избежать возможных встреч с искажениями пространства и скоплениями нестабильных ионизированных частиц, - объясняет Спок. Я ввожу данные с поправкой на угол ошибки, который добавил в систему навигации кто-то из участников Клуба.  
Как ваше самочувствие, мистер Сулу, спрашивает Спок, и я в очередной раз убеждаюсь, что что-то здесь не так, потому что с чего бы Споку интересоваться моим здоровьем. Сплю плохо, а вообще не жалуюсь, говорю я. Спасибо, говорю я, мистер Спок.  
\- Обострение Синдрома Пингвина? - задумчиво интересуется Спок у пустого пространства.  
\- Синдром Пингвина впервые описали в России, - автоматически откликается Чехов, и все замолкают, потому что он в кои-то веки прав. Другое дело, что это скорее болезнь с похожими симптомами назвали в честь какой-то хрени, придуманной русскими еще тогда, когда люди даже толком в космос не летали. Хотя кого это сейчас может интересовать.  
А потом на экране я вижу рябь и почти инстинктивно, будто по неведомому мне сигналу, оборачиваюсь. Двери турболифта открываются, внутри, в толпе людей в красной форме, - Тайлер.  
Тайлер улыбается мне.

Служба охраны затаскивает нас с Чеховым внутрь, плотным рядом собирается у входа, фазерами ощетинившись на Кирка, Спока и еще двоих правоверных. Часть краснорубашечников так и остается на мостике, часть спускается вместе с нами. Я успеваю услышать, как Кирк вкрадчиво интересуется у них, что происходит, какая у них цель, что они планируют делать. Он умеет заговаривать зубы, наш капитан, и где-то в глубине души я надеюсь, что умеет неплохо.  
Все будет хорошо, говорит Тайлер, все будет как нельзя лучше.  
Я оглядываюсь на Чехова - тот стоит у стены, держась за ручку лифта, и молчит.  
Охранники - безмолвный плотный строй спин, обтянутых красной тканью.  
Тайлер включает связь и просит перекрыть все шлюзы основных отсеков в верхней части корабля и перевести управление на запасной пульт. Да, сэр, отвечают ему. Будет сделано, сэр.  
Если что-то теперь пойдет не так, ничто из начавшегося двадцать минут назад больше не сойдет с рук никому из присутствующих - и Тайлеру в первую очередь.  
Лифт выплевывает краснорубашечников на нижнюю палубу, а мы едем ниже.  
Теперь мы отделены от корабля целым этажом свирепых красных обезьян с оружием.

Тайлер привязал меня к Чехову, Тайлер создал Клуб на корабле, Тайлер выебал меня вибратором, украденным у какой-то научницы, в задницу, и это было чертовски больно, а теперь Тайлер сует мне в глотку фазер и говорит, что смерть - первый и кратчайший путь к бессмертию, и что самое главное, где-то я все это уже видел.  
\- Только человек, - говорит Тайлер, - знает, что он должен умереть. Наталкиваясь на эту пограничную ситуацию, он познает вечность во времени.  
И это тоже мне знакомо.  
Читай: курс истории двадцатого века.  
Читай: экзамен по философии на втором году обучения.  
Читай: списал у соседки, получил "D" и потому запомнил навечно.  
\- Я не запрограммировал фазер на убийство, - говорит Тайлер, - я вообще не знаю, на что я его запрограммировал. Вероятнее всего, тебе прожжет или разнесет черепную коробку к чертям собачьим насквозь.  
Мы в рубке, в которой есть все пульты, управляющие системой поддержания жизнедеятельности на корабле. Здесь же околачивается и Чехов; он смотрит на Тайлера щенячьими глазами и переминается с ноги на ногу, как будто не знает, что ему дальше делать.  
Где-то наверху буйствуют краснорубашечники, которые все как один решили, что им все равно терять нечего. Где-то наверху бьется стекло, крушится мебель и судорожно думает, что делать, капитан Кирк.  
Через десять минут система жизнеобеспечения на корабле отключится потому, что этого хочет Тайлер. Красный накопитель, который он вставил в панель управления, содержит в себе смертельно опасный для корабля вирус. Через десять минут отключится система жизнеобеспечения, освещение, аварийное снабжение, двигатели, короче, все, что расходует энергию, через пятнадцать - Компьютер перекроет все оставшиеся шлюзы, через двадцать Компьютер перегрузит все цепи в генераторе энергии, ток передастся по каждому кабелю в каждый прибор, на каждую панель, в каждый последний репликатор. Взрыв "Энтерпрайза" будет выглядеть как новое солнце для безграмотных жителей соседних планет.  
Однажды идиотская мысль пришла Тайлеру в голову. Да что там - ему постоянно приходят в голову идиотские мысли.  
\- Зачем программировать на убийство? - спрашивает меня он, а я мычу что-то в ответ, потому что трудно говорить, когда языком ты нащупываешь чуть нагретый металл фазера.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы мы исчезли, - добавляет Тайлер, - как будто нас и не было. Все равно, как мы умрем. Ошметки твоего мозга на стенах лучше, чем ничего. Космическая пыль лучше, чем ничего.  
Чехов как будто ждет, что ему делать.  
\- Сейчас, - сообщает Тайлер с пугающе будничным видом, - этот мир наш и только наш. Кирк, Спок, все остальные мертвы.  
Я хотел бы сказать, много пафоса, Тайлер, но не могу.  
Семь минут.  
\- Больше никакой Ухуры, - говорит Тайлер.  
Чехов верит ему.  
\- Больше никакого реплицированного мира.  
Шесть минут.  
Все эти люди, Чехов, Кжижек, Байон, медсестры, охранники, второй помощник Спока, все они наивно думают, что Тайлер просто отключит навигацию и захватит власть на корабле, и "Энтерпрайз" будет носить по космосу, пока мы не подлетим к ближайшей тропической планете класса М, где высадимся, чтобы начать нашу новую жизнь.  
Получается, что никакой новой жизни не будет.  
Еще полчаса назад я был уверен, что Тайлер заготовил спасательный челнок для нас двоих. Или троих. Или четверых. А теперь я разозлил Тайлера, потому что лишняя черная баба не входила в его планы, и какой, к черту, спасательный челнок, и теперь мы все, похоже, собираемся здесь сдохнуть.  
Четыре минуты.  
Спросите меня, как написать программу, которая заставит капитанское кресло Кирка жить собственной жизнью, и я вам отвечу.  
Три минуты.  
Мы все слышим топот сапогов из коридора.  
\- Сдавайтесь! - кричит Кирк.  
\- Сопротивление бесполезно, - заявляет Спок.  
\- Мы хотим вам помочь! - голоса Ухуры и Маккоя почти сливаются.  
Лжецы, говорит Тайлер.  
В одном он был не прав: Кирк, Спок и остальные не мертвы. Они живы. Здесь и сейчас.  
Две минуты.  
Когда стараниями Спока дверь с грохотом падает на пол, Чехов молнией бросается к приборной панели. Чехов бьет по кнопкам, предназначения которых даже не знает. На секунду свет на всем корабле гаснет. Что-то где-то замыкает. Павла, конечно же, успевают ошеломить выстрелом из фазера - он падает, как тряпичная кукла.  
Тайлер белеет.  
\- Хикару, - говорит Ухура.  
Когда-нибудь все это закончится.  
До того, как Тайлер успевает проверить, на что же был запрограммирован фазер, до того, как корабль превращается или мог бы превратиться в космический крематорий для четырехсот человек, я испытываю на собственной шкуре, что же это такое, вулканский нервный захват Спока.  
\- Твою мать, - чертыхается Тайлер.  
Его больше нет.  
Ничего не происходит.  
Тайлера больше нет.

Когда возвращается сознание, первая моя мысль - я, должно быть, умер и попал в рай, потому что в сиянии ламп лазарета передо мной трое: капитан-сын Кирк, инцестуальные связи запрещаются любой монотеистической религией, поэтому быть отцом достается Маккою, а святой дух - это мистер Спок.  
Сын божий с широкой улыбкой и ямочками на щеках говорит мне:  
\- Добро пожаловать обратно, мистер Сулу, мы успели соскучиться.  
Отец складывает руки на груди и, поигрывая гипошприцом, осматривает меня с ног до головы.  
\- Видите ли, - объясняет святой дух, и сын божий косится на него с довольством и чем-то еще, спрятанным в уголках губ, - в секторе, где мы сейчас находимся, очень тонкое промежуточное пространство между нашей и антивселенной. Целый ряд ионных штормов вызвал существенные искажения в пространстве, в результате чего вселенные фактически соприкоснулись.  
Транспортатор, спрашиваю я, потому что это первое, что приходит в голову. Чертово устройство, должно быть, чуть ли не самое опасное, что есть на этом корабле, испепелит вас, восстановит, скрутит в колбаску, взболтает мозги, и при этом половину времени не работает. Вот почему инженеры транспортаторной никогда не были в Клубе, они постоянно были заняты делом.  
\- Нет, - объясняет святой дух, спонтанное точечное перемещение энергии. Как им удалось зафиксировать в последний раз - в зоне локализации живого элемента, должность - навигатор, звание - лейтенант, имя - Хикару Сулу. Совершенно неясно, было ли перемещение целенаправленным или в силу особенностей психической деятельности в сочетании с большим объемом употребляемого спиртного, мой мозг стал наиболее удачным объектом для передачи чужого разума.  
\- Но поскольку с этой стороны не было использовано никакого дополнительного оборудования, можно предположить, что обмен был частичным, то есть, односторонним. Ваше сознание, мистер Сулу, и сознание двойника сосуществовали в одном теле. Насколько нам понятно из ваших медицинских показаний и других косвенных данных...  
В этом месте отец недовольно косится на святого духа и скептически приподнимает бровь. В его обязанности входит быть строгим, всем недовольным папашей, особенно когда его любимые игрушки обзывают всяким хламом. Впрочем, святой дух умеет делать выражение лица не хуже.  
\- ...это могло послужить причиной галлюцинаций разного рода. Вы ведь видели своего двойника и разговаривали с ним, так? Последнее время некоторые члены экипажа стали сообщать о вашем нетипичном поведении. Кроме того, в моменты, когда в вас находилось сразу две личности, это вдвое увеличивало активность мозга, из-за чего вы фактически перестали спать.  
\- Радуйся, сынок, - говорит бог-отец и хлопает меня по плечу сухой прохладной ладонью, - это не психическое.  
Сын божий снова солнечно улыбается:  
\- Мы все были очень обеспокоены вашим состоянием, мистер Сулу. Наш добрый доктор отказал вам в дополнительной работе, даже несмотря на то, что вы так рвались быть полезным. Вы зато нашли себе другое занятие, - в этот момент улыбка исчезает с его лица, будто кто-то стер ее. - Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что речь идет о ряде серьезных правонарушений, вы могли бы быть осуждены по целому ряду...  
\- Шестнадцати, - вклинивается зануда-святой дух, - покушение на убийство, порча государственной собственности, нарушение субординации, невыполнение приказов вышестоящего офицера при исполнении обязанностей, мелкое хулиганство...  
\- Спасибо, я думаю, достаточно, - прерывает зачтение списка солнечный и мягкий сын божий. - Однако есть смягчающие обстоятельства: тот факт, что вы находились под воздействием враждебного разума, который контролировал ваши действия, - это не совсем так, но либо сын божий и сам прекрасно это понимает, либо у меня хватит ума не рассказывать правду. - Значительное влияние, оказанное на вашу психику, позволяет представить вас как жертву вражеского вторжения. Поэтому поздравляю, мистер Сулу, поздравляю, вместо гауптвахты и колонии или психушки вам светит всего лишь списание на Землю или любую другую, по вашему выбору, планету класса "М" в наиболее заселенном секторе Федерации.

Сын божий цветет и радуется так, будто поздравляет меня с днем рождения, свадьбой и повышением до адмирала одновременно - а вовсе не с тем, что меня оставляют, как кусок хлама, гнить на перенаселенной, заполненной реплицированными отходами планетке.  
\- Не расстраивайтесь заранее, - говорит отец, - в конце концов, у вас еще курс реабилитации впереди, да и пару месяцев покатаетесь с нами, пока не стабилизируетесь.  
\- Не вздумайте сбегать, - вставляет сын, - охрана у вас будет.  
\- Да я сам прослежу, транквилизаторов у меня хватает, - хмыкает отец и снова обращается ко мне. - А вот вашему дружку, мистеру Чехову, повезло куда как меньше. Гауптвахта и пятнадцать лет тюрьмы.  
Я гляжу в пространство перед собой и не знаю, то ли ужасаться, то ли и вправду радоваться. Надо будет на ближайшей дикой планете сбежать и остаться там, капитан все же хорошо мыслит стратегически, еще бы вот не был временами таким мудаком. Потом я думаю о Тайлере, человеке, непохожем на Тайлера из книги, о парне со шрамом через все лицо, который хотел настоящего и ничем не гнушался, который трахал Ухуру - или это все же был я? Я думаю об Ухуре и о том, что я, наверное, не смогу ее бросить, а тащиться за мной в гушь и дичь она не будет. Я думаю о ее влажном рте и мягком теле - и о диссертации по лингвистике. Конечно, Ухура не сбежит со мной. Думаю о Чехове, который в ближайшие пятнадцать лет не увидит ничего, кроме противоположной стенки камеры, койки и унитаза, потому что даже в тюрьме его точно посадят в одиночку - с его-то умением нравиться людям. Никто ведь не хочет восстания заключенных. Марта, которая решит, что так этому козлу и надо, но все равно будет плакать в подушку, когда узнает. Долбоебы Райли и Де Салль, которых первыми выкинули за борт. И те десятки кодирующих на ста семи языках программирования краснорубашечников и молоденьких научниц, которые, должно быть, тоже ожидают сейчас какого-то наказания.  
Райские лица исчезают из моего поля зрения.  
Мне разрешают ходить по лазарету, и в иллюминаторе я вижу силуэт удаляющегося корабля класса "Конституция", который, должно быть, привез нам новую службу охраны, а увез - самых провинившихся и самых неприкаянных.

На самом краю галактики, на тихой и почти необитаемой планете я сижу на бревне толщиной в сехлата и втыкаю в пейзаж. Свеженькая, зеленая, будто только что отредактированная на цветобаланс трава, крошечные тропинки передо мной, напоминающие карту, видную с борта корабля, в которой увеличение не поставлено на максимум. Жизнерадостно-глазурное небо с сиреневыми разводами туманностей на нем, тонкое чириканье неизвестных существ, легкий, пахнущий пылью и густым сладким запахом травы ветер, все это бьет, бьет по зрению, по слуху, по обонянию. Даже бревно подо мной кажется слишком большим и твердым. И все это бьется, бьется о стенки моего аквариума, звенит, хрустит, орет мне в лицо, невыносимое, отравляющее, и я жмурюсь и прикрываю глаза рукой.  
\- Мистер Сулу, хватит сидеть как истукан, пролежни вам лечить я не нанимался, - ворчит Маккой, но я не двигаюсь с места.  
\- Лейтенант! - орет он так, что спугивает стайку крупных цветных насекомых. - Сделайте уже с ним что-нибудь, мне осточертело изображать нянечку в детском саду.  
Маккой уходит, уткнувшись в свой трикодер, и с полминуты я вижу только его сутулую тощую спину, а потом рядом со мной появляется Ухура, она стоит справа на бревне, и край ее красной юбки оказывается прямо у меня перед глазами.  
\- Пойдем, - говорит Ухура.  
Она протягивает мне руку, а я хватаюсь за ее маленькую светлую ладонь, как за спасательный круг.


End file.
